Only for you
by Akatsuki-Obito
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon. SasoDei, TobiDei rape. Slight AU. When dreams of Sasori start to torture Deidara in his sleep, something forces him back to Sunagakure where fond memories are replaced with horrors...
1. Chapter 1 Good morning, Danna

Hi! This is my first Fanfiction I've posted onto , but hopefuly it's not my last.

Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Naruto characters...which is actually a good thing, because then they wouldn't be the peoples we love so much lol.  
This is written for LovexXxHaku, another fan fiction writer on this site.

--

The night was as cold as ever, my body cold beneath the covers.  
A soft sight left my lips as I turned my head, seeing the light filtering in between the bamboo slats on my window.  
Was it already daybreak?  
Dammit, I thought as I turned my back to the morning.  
Another day just brought on more pain and boredom…

"Are you awake yet?" The soft voice called out to me.  
Wha? I attempted to move, attempted to speak, but the sensation of another was too relaxing.  
Where had I felt this before? "Deidara…?" My eye shot open.  
"Sasori-no-Danna…" My voice was shaking almost as badly as I was.  
Was it really him?  
I looked around, and froze.  
That red hair, those doll-like features.  
It was him. "Good…You are awake…" He whispered to me, grasping my chin between his index and thumb, pulling my face so my eyes locked with his.  
I could feel the sting in my eye as well as the lump forming in my throat, but I forced them back.  
No way was I going to cry in front of him.  
Maybe Pein had received the wrong message…maybe Tobi and Zetzu were wrong.  
My thoughts were broken when I felt his lips against mine.

My eye re-opened as he pulled away, quickly darting from his face.  
Was this real? I tensed as I felt him move closer, his body pressing against me.  
I felt as if my face should be on fire, but it wasn't.  
And then I realized why.  
A gasp escaped me as his hand gripped me, my hips pulling back suddenly.  
"D-danna…" I stuttered, only getting a smirk in response from the red-head.  
He began to stroke it, teasing me into giving in to him.  
My mouth ran dry, my eye closing tightly as he gripped it tighter, running the smooth tips of his fingers along the head.  
Despite his toying, I was starting to throb, my hands bunching the bed sheets against my palms.  
"P-please…." I whispered softly, feeling him let go.  
I opened my eye again to see what he was doing.  
Good timing too, I thought, seeing him climb overtop of me.  
Another wave of anticipation ran through me, making me let out a soft moan.  
That only made him smirk again as he grasped my knees.

Another gasp rose as I felt him shift me, raising me off of the bed.  
He shifted forwards, licking his index and middle fingers.  
Realizing what he was about to do, I closed my eye tight, biting my lower lip.  
I didn't see what he did next, but I could feel him move before he returned to his position.  
Another moan escaped as he slid his fingers into me, moving them around for a moment before replacing them with his member.  
My grip tightened as he thrust forwards, making my back arc.  
He continued, pushing himself in deeper with every thrust.  
I moaned, my body in ecstasy, his every movement sending waves of pleasure through my entire form.  
It hurt at first, but slowly, I began to lose myself in it, not bothering to hold back any more moans.

The pleasure grew more intense as he began to stroke me again, tightening as he neared the tip, making it harder to stop myself from releasing.  
I let out a cry of pain as he slammed into me as hard as he could, but soon found myself overwhelmed with pleasure.  
Not sure of how much longer I could last, I tensed, not wanting this to stop. "Danna! " I cried out, letting out a loud gasp as I felt the pressure worsen before quickly releasing.  
Again, he thrust into me, releasing himself before relaxing.  
The next breath I drew in was short, more like a pant than anything else.  
My body was still vibrating with pleasure, even though he had already removed himself.  
"Danna….That….that felt so good…" I whispered, opening my eye to look at him.  
He had already moved to my side and re-arranged the covers over us.

Though my hips were aching, I couldn't have been happier, seeing his face across from mine.  
"I knew you were still here….I knew it…." I whispered, curling up against him, resting my hand on his sculpted chest.

"I love you…."

--

Well I hope you enjoyed it...sorry for the short chapters, but at least I decided to jump right into it, ne?


	2. Chapter 2 SENPAI!

"OOOOOI!" I heard, opening my right eye a crack.  
To my misfortune, all I saw was an orange swirl.  
Great.  
That was a nice way to break back into reality.  
"What the fuck do you want now, hnn?" I croaked, pulling the cover up to my chin.  
"Wha- You're not awake yet? Hehaa! Loser!"  
Loser?  
He decided to come into MY room and call ME a loser?  
I grunted, clenching my hands into fists beneath the blanket.  
Stupid Tobi.  
Of course he couldn't know what was happening in my dreams, but…did he have to interrupt it?  
Fuck!  
The sting in the tips of my fingers woke me up fully as my teeth clamped down on them.  
I could never really control my mouths in the morning.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Un." I hissed under my breath, closing my eye tightly.  
Maybe this was all a dream and I'd wake up and Sasori-no-Danna would be there, wondering what I was mumbling about.  
"Why? I was sent in here to get you up!" He tried to reason.  
Too bad I was in no mood to deal with him.  
" Get out. NOW!" I shouted, staring directly into the dark hole that housed his eye.  
I saw him back down slightly, but then he tilted his head to the side.

"Man, You're grumpy in the morning!"  
That comment was the last straw.  
" OUT!" I screamed, slamming my foot into the side of his head, making him fly across the room.  
So all of it was a dream after all…

"Ouch! Senpai, you kick like a girl!"  
Doesn't he know when to shut up?  
Not caring about damaging it, I grabbed the lamp on my bedside table and whipped it at him, smashing him in the top of the head by chance.  
His reaction made me smirk.  
He curled up on the floor and grabbed his head, groaning.  
"Are you going to leave now, hnn?"

" Y-yeah…" I heard Tobi grumble before he crawled out of my room.  
Well, now I'm up, I thought, stretching.  
How many more times are those dreams going to fool me?  
Slowly, I slid out of bed and grabbed my Akatsuki jacket, sliding it on until I found my clothes.  
" What did he mean, sent in, hn?" I thought aloud, looking at myself in the mirror.  
Great.  
My hair was a mess.  
With a sigh, I grabbed the hairbrush and ripped it through my hair.  
Unfortunately, it was being difficult today, so I had to pull extra-hard.  
Finally, it was smooth enough to put up in a ponytail, which I quickly did.

Well, that was a good waste of ten minutes.  
Deciding I didn't want Tobi to come back in here while I was stark naked, I moved to my dresser and grabbed the first clothes I felt.  
It didn't really matter, they were almost completely all the same outfit.  
Damned dress code.  
After getting dressed, I grabbed my clay pouch and left my room, flicking off the light before I shut the door behind me.  
" Senpai! I was wondering what was taking you so long! I thought you had fallen back asleep!"  
Great.  
Was he waiting for me the entire time?  
" Nope. Just getting ready, hn. Just because you wake up and don't do anything to your appearance doesn't mean everyone does…." I smirked, but the smirk soon vanished as I realized Tobi hadn't heard a word I said.  
Instead, he was preoccupied following a fly in the air with his eye.  
Idiot.

" C'mon, Tobi…Let's get some breakfast before Kakuzu wakes up…" I grumbled, walking down one of the numerous hallways, hoping Tobi was following me.  
Luckily, he was.  
I didn't have to yell again.  
Maybe after I got him fed, I could go back to sleep…at least until Pein called me for a mission...


	3. Chapter 3 Pain in the ass

Another groan left my lips as I sat down at the table in the kitchen.  
Tobi was already rummaging through the cupboards, looking for something he could eat.  
But just as always, there was nothing there, so he made do with a piece of bread, cheese, and peanut butter.

His eating habits always disgusted me, adding foods together that, when alone, are fine, but when he adds them together…he makes a food cocktail that I wouldn't eat even if I were paid ¥104,830,346!

He plopped down beside me, moving his mask off to the side slightly.  
Not enough for me to see anything, but just enough to expose his mouth.  
He looked normal, from what I saw.  
Another yawn left me as I stood up, walking to the counter beside the sink. The smell of the coffee was good, but caused another yawn to leave me.  
I rubbed my eyes with the back of one hand, my other searching for a clean coffee mug.  
" Senpai, you want some? "  
I almost laughed, but shook my head in disagreement.  
He pouted, trying to convince me to take a bite, that I would actually _**like**_ it if I tried it.

That boy always confused me.  
I forced back a yawn as I finally grasped onto the handle of a mug, drawing it out of the cupboard.  
It was a pale, off-white cup.  
Lovely, I thought, grasping the handle of the coffee pitcher and pouring myself a glass.  
I groaned slightly, putting the pitcher of coffee back on the warming plate.  
Should I even check?  
I knew already that there was no milk in the fridge, and no sugar in the cupboards…but still, should I check?  
To see if _**someone **_managed to spend any cash.  
Deciding I needed to waste as much time as possible before Pein realizes I'm awake, I moved to the fridge, opening it.  
A waft of decay hit my nose, and then I saw it.  
I swear, my face turned green before I slammed the door, taking in a gulp of clean air.

" Oh, Sorry Senpai…Guess I shouldda warned you about Zetsu-san's lunch in there…"  
" You _**GUESS**_, UN!?" I screeched, turning my head to him.  
His mask was off.  
He didn't look too old, maybe even around my age.  
Honestly, I thought he would've looked younger.  
The only thing that caught my eye was the scar running down the left side of his face.  
It went from just above his eyebrow to below his cheekbone.  
Nasty scar, I wonder how he got it?  
Wait!  
I didn't care!  
I was pissed at him!  
I shot a glare at him, and smirked when he tensed, dropping the sandwich from his hands.

" _Good Morning, Tobi-chan…_**Yes. Good morning. How did you sleep? Heh…**_"  
_Great.  
If Tobi wasn't already enough, Zetsu had to show his ugly face.  
I let out a sigh, taking a sip of my coffee.  
It was bitter, but it woke me up, and got the scent of decaying flesh out of my nose.  
" I think your lunch has spoiled, hnn…" I hissed, leaning against the counter.  
Tobi was busy stuffing his mouth with the horror-between-two-pieces-of-bread to see Zetsu smirk at me.  
" _It's not spoiled…_**No, not spoiled. Just, sautéing in human juices…**"  
That sentence made me feel ill…

**Deidara. Come see me, now. That is an order, if you chose to disobey, you will be punished.**

Great, I thought, taking a large swig of my coffee.  
Pein was awake, and he was grumpy, _**AND**_ he wanted to see _**ME**_.  
Perfect.  
I set down the glass, taking in a deep breath before looking at Tobi.  
Too bad, he had already put his mask back on.  
Oh well, I shot a glare at him anyways, mouthing the words ' You are lucky' to him before smirking and leaving the room.

I had better see what Pein wanted before he came to get me himself.

--

Fun Fact: ¥104,830,346 Translates into 1Million in American. Just thought I'd let people in on that...I thought it was funny.


	4. Chapter 4 You wanted to see me?

Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! But life has been very hectic on me lately...

I PROMISE to update more often from now on, ok?

--

Chapter 4:

You wanted to see me?

--

I dragged my feet the entire walk to his room. The air actually seemed to get colder the closer I got to his 'Office', and it made me shiver.  
How could anyone stand air that cold all the time? I pondered this as I reached the door, looking at the seals inscribed on the stone.  
Without thinking, my hands were already moving, pushing themselves together to form hand seals.  
After about thirty of them, I pressed my left palm into the stone, watching the tablet start to glow before the wall faded away.  
I hated using my chakra just to go and see the leader.

" You called, hnn?" I spat out, stepping into the darkness.  
I could see his silhouette, and his eyes, but nothing more.  
" Yes. I did. I have a mission for you. Top priority."  
Top priority…Heh, that's what he said last time I had to go steal some cash from Kakuzu.  
Hopefully, it wasn't something as humiliatingly easy.  
" I have heard rumours about a ten-tailed beast. A new demon born of old legends."  
" Sounds phoney to me, un. I mean, the Tailed beasts have been around since…well, I've heard, since the beginning of time."  
"True. But there is much darkness in the world. It is not hard to believe that demon of immense power could be born out of the evil…"

Deciding I didn't want to argue with Pein, on fear of getting, well…_KILLED…_I stopped talking back to him.  
" Where is the 'new' Tailed beast? "  
"Sunagakure."  
I tensed. Another tailed beast in Sunagakure? Great. I was hoping never to have to return to that damn village.  
" Yes, but the Jinchuriki is not originally from there. They are from Kirigakure…" I clenched my hands into fists, pressing my nails against the front of my teeth.  
" Fine. When do you want me to leave, hmn?" " As soon as your partner is ready." "Partner? You mean, I have to have someone come with me!?" I growled under my breath, letting out a sigh to calm myself down.  
Okay, I can deal with that, I guess.  
" Who is it?" Wrong question.  
" On this mission, you will have Tobi as your partner."  
Tobi…  
" TOBI!?" I shouted, shoving my hand into the clay pouch on my hip and scooping up a chunk of clay into one of the mouths on my hands.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, Deidara." He warned.  
I only realized what I was about to do as I felt the clay sculpture in my palm.  
Containing my anger, I squished the clay back into useless blobs, dropping it back into the pouch.  
Without another word, I left the room, not even jumping as I heard the stone crack, breaking the seal to re-activate the genjutsu on the wall.

Tobi…  
Why the hell did it have to be Tobi of all people!?  
I stormed through the halls, re-entering the kitchen.  
Dammit, he wasn't there.  
"TOBI! WHERE THE _**FUCK**_ ARE YOU!?" I shouted as loud as my lungs would allow.  
Not only had that damned swirly-masked bitch disturbed my dreams, but now he had to come with me to the village that would do nothing more than remind me of _Him._

Him, who I wanted to see so badly again that I would give everything for one more minute…  
"Tobi!" I called, again with no response.  
I started to wonder if I should go looking for him, or if I should just go back to my room for a little while, until he came to _check_ on me.  
Deciding to do the latter, I returned to my room, opening my cloak and letting it drop to the floor.  
I held in a sneeze as it made clouds of dust swirl up for a moment.  
A yawn left my lips as I let myself fall face-first into the bed I had so carefully made earlier.

It felt like a matter of minutes before I turned my eye up, freezing.  
There _he_ was, sitting on my bed, looking at me like I was fucking insane.  
"Danna….You're not really here….are you?"  
He just smiled at me, and brushed the hair out of my face.  
I smiled, pushing myself up to a sitting position in front of him.  
It was all I could do not to laugh hysterically and hug him, but I managed to contain myself.  
"What were you doing, Deidara?"  
I just smiled stupidly at him, not having an answer.  
" Deidara? Can you hear me?"  
"Of course I can, hn…I'm not stupid…"  
At that, he smirked, jolting forwards and kissing me roughly.  
I kissed back as much as I could, but I was starting to feel light-headed.

This HAD to be real, there was no way I was dreaming.  
Everything else had been a dream, Tobi, Pein, Zetsu, everyone and EVERYTHING.  
He pulled away, making me take in a small gasp.  
"Welcome back, Danna…."  
He only smiled;  
That cruel smile of his that teased me to his lips.  
For once, I was happy again…

--

Poor Dei-chan...

Next Chapter: On the Road...Again... coming soon!


End file.
